Buchinyan
is a Lightning-attribute, Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Introduced as Rank C, he was promoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai ** M01: Major Yo-kai ** M02: Major Yo-kai Biology A white cat with red spots all over its body. Its inner-ear and nose are dull pinks. It has a gray Haramaki around its stomach and an aquamarine sphere attached to its collar. The flames on its tails are indigo. Since this Yo-Kai is a fusion of Whisper and Jibanyan, they both fight over who controls the body. They still retain their distinct personalities and are separated easily. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series In EP091, Whisper tried to get into a singing contest that Jibanyan was in and ended up crashing into him, creating Buchinyan. However, a photographer appeared and had Whisper detach himself for the shot, revealing that Whisper had merely wrapped himself around Jibanyan. In EP094, Shogunyan went on a rampage due to his obsession with wanting to cut tough material and Whisper and Jibanyan crashed into each other but this time they became stuck together, so Shogunyan used a special attack to divide them, which due to Whisper crashing into Shogunyan as a result, ironically caused Whisshogun to be created instead. Yo-kai Watch: The Movie In the anime, Buchinyan made his appearance alongside Darknyan as an unexpected fusion of Whisper and Jibanyan in ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie''. It was a means of defeating Dame Dedtime's final form, Dame Demona, formed when Whisper shoved himself into the path of the energizing blast that powered Hovernyan into Darknyan when Nate and Nathaniel meant to solely power up Jibanyan. As Dame Dedtime needed to be defeated, Darknyan grabbed Buchinyan and maneuvered the fusion towards a key spot, allowing Buchinyan to destroy her with his Flurry of Furry. Following that, the flightless Yo-kai crashed into the ground, defusing back into his components. Yo-kai Watch 2 To befriend Buchinyan, you need to save a Yo-kai Cam picture to the 3DS in Yo-kai Watch, then switch to Yo-kai Watch 2 and go to Mt. Wildwood. Talk to Mister E. to receive a Select-A-Coin +. Use it on the Crank-a-kai and choose between Komasan, Noko, and Buchinyan. The coin can be received once a day for three days. Selecting Buchinyan will make a cutscene play, where the player seemingly gets an empty capsule from the Crank-a-kai, only for it to pull in Jibanyan and Whisper, and ejecting Buchinyan a few seconds later. After giving the player his Medal, Buchinyan disappears, and Whisper and Jibanyan reappear, expressing discomfort over the fusion. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! During the final chapter in the movie, Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-kai World, Buchinyan appears as a major role, when Darknyan throws Jibanyan at Whisper, to fuse together. This was when Zazel was at his second power state, during the big fight. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Buchinyan plays a role in the storyline, who is a high-ranking member of the Yo-kai Blaster Association. He can be befriended later on by completing any of 10 Yo-kai Circles and can be obtained from Happierre that way. Yo-kai Watch 3 Complete the Yo-kai Circle Nyan Nyan All-Stars, which consist of Jibanyan, Robonyan F, Shogunyan. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game Data Evolution Fusion (Despite Buchinyan technically being a fusion of Jibanyan and Whisper, he cannot be obtained through Fusion.) Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is befuddled and attacks its allies. }} }}|13x10(2) 15x10(3)|-|All enemies|A new level of Paws of Fury that deals damage to all foes.}} ||-||Increases Defense if dealt critical damage.}} Blasters (Yo-kai Watch 2) Soul Gem Quotes * Befriended: "You're very strong! Let's be friends forever!" * Loafing: "Nya-whis!" * Recieving Food (favorite): "Happinyess!" * Recieving Food (normal): "Nyis is nyot bad!" * Recieving Food (disliked): "Stop nyis now!" * Being traded: "Whee! With me, you have a friend for life!" * 'Being freed from the Crank-a-kai (Wibble Wobble): ' "I'm finally out! let's be together fornyever!" Ethymology "Buchinyan" is a combination of buchi (斑, "spots, mottles") and nyan. Trivia *There is a running gag where Nate will point out how he doesn't need Whisper's parts. *Interestingly in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Buchinyan is an entirely separate existing entity from Jibanyan and Whisper. **In Yo-kai Watch Blasters there was also a mistranslation and his verbal tic remained in the in-game text *He is one of the few fused Yo-kai where he's treated as two separate beings, as EP094 demonstrated. *Buchinyan, along with Jibakoma, are the only Yo-kai who are stated to be the result of two Yo-kai fusing together to not be befriended by Fusion within the games. *Whisper's verbal tic is replaced with a chuckle when summoned by his English Yo-Motion medal. *One of Buchinyan's victory dances shows that he can float like Whisper, though this is never shown outside of the game. *In Yo-kai Watch 2 he has a Negative Inspirit but it was changed to a Positive Inspirit in Yo-kai Watch 3 In other languages | de-meaning = Derived from the English name. | it-name = Buchinyan | it-meaning = Derived from the English name. | pt-name = Buchinyan | pt-meaning = Derived from the English name. | ru-name = | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 위스냥 | ko-meaning = | zh-name = | zh-meaning = }} de:Buchinyan Category:Male Characters Category:Charming Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:White Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai